


A tale for Magni

by octavaluna



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, Lady Loki, M/M, surprise inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/octavaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is Loki, and will always be.<br/>The all-father should have known that, as Frigga did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale for Magni

The execution is today, the scenery is set.  
The council has decided and there’s no going back. Loki the traitor, Loki the murderer, Loki the treacherous sorcerer, the ergi outsider who betrayed his own kin… 

He is now standing with his shoulders straight and his chin high. The royal family, all but the queen, is observing it all from the balcony, observing how their little Loki is lowered on his knees, neck on cold stone.  
The executioner takes up the axe. A single tear crosses the All-father’s cheek. And Loki’s head rolls off his shoulders. 

Thor smiles.

* * *

It’s been centuries since then. Stars have fallen, rivers went dry, and the young King returns from one of his frequent journeys.  
But he is not alone. 

The whole court is reunited for his return, the Allfather, weak and old, sits up the crimson stairs, throne-holder in his son’s absence.

And Thor enters holding her hand. A woman of greatest beauty and elegance, whose graceful forms and long, dark mane capture every eye in the hall. She walks side by side with the King, and her steps are confident like the fly of an arrow. 

“Mother, Father, Shall I present you lady Járnsaxa of Vanaheim, holder of my heart and my future wife.”

She bows then to the Allfather and locks her gaze with his. And he knows, his breath catches in his throat and he knows. Everything that went amiss that ill-fated day and those that followed finally makes sense as the old God stares into those green eyes, unique in the nine realms and beyond. 

And Frigga giggles by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to toy with the idea of fooling Odin.  
> And Jarnsaxa is my personal favourite in the myths, I wanted to write something about her being actually Loki at least once xDD


End file.
